This invention relates to toy vehicles and, more particularly, to toy vehicles capable of displaying unusual mechanical movements.
Over the years a number of toy lines have been developed which depict various fantastic settings. Some of these settings involve outerspace, imagined planets, and various alien creatures supposedly encountered thereon. Other such settings depict undersea worlds, imagined worlds of the ancient past, battlegrounds, and robotic creatures.
In many of these settings, vehicles having unusual exterior features or surprising mechanical actions are included. For example, U.S. No. Des. 260,792, issued Sept. 15, 1981, to Jones, et al, shows the ornamental design for a futuristic toy vehicle which might be used in such a setting. U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,099, issued July 3, 1984, to Kozuka, et al, discloses a toy vehicle which has a particular rising motion which enlarges its body in a vertical direction and might also be utilized in one of the aforedescribed settings.
However, no matter how many vehicles having unusual exteriors or surprising mechanical characteristics have been previously devised, children are always interested in playing with toys having new external appearances and unexpected mechanical actions. Furthermore, manufacturers are always desirous of producing toy vehicles which appeal to children, are hardy in use, and are inexpensive to manufacture.